Tate McRae
Tate McRae (born on July 1, 2003), is a dancer, singer and actress from Canada. Tate dances at the School of Alberta Ballet and with the YYC Dance Project in Calgary. She travels to many various US dance competitions and is very close friends with Jaycee Wilkins. This year they both own Junior best dancer at the dance awards for the 2015-2016 season. In November 2015, Tate was offered a scholarship into the Berlin State Ballet School for a two week intensive. This scholarship was awarded when she won the silver medal at the final round of Youth America Grand Prix in New York City. Outside of dancing, Tate is also a singer & actress. She even voiced the rag doll Spot Splatter Splash in Nickelodeon's Lalaloopsy. Tate is currently competing on So You Think You Can Dance: The Next Generation. Dances Solos Dance Dance Dance - 2012 * 8th overall mini solo - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Hannah's Suitcase - 2012 * Mini Best Dancer Top 10 - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Lost Swallow - contemporary - 2013 * Mini Best Dancer winner - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Human Aftershock - contemporary Creep * 1st overall mini solo - NYCDA Do Not Hang Your Head - lyrical * 1ST overall Near Light - contemporary Everybody Wants To Rule the World - 2015 * 1st overall junior solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Glendale, Arizona * 1st overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Calgary, Canada Gold - contemporary * 3rd overall junior solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Isolated - contemporary - 2015 * Junior Female Best Dancer - The Dance Awards Nationals in New York City, New York A Lover's Complaint - contemporary - 2016 Raven's Lament - contemporary - 2016 Duets For Blue Skies - contemporary (with Jaycee Wilkins) - 2014 * 1st overall mini duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention Nothing More Nothing Less - contemporary (with Talia Seitel) - 2015 * 2nd overall junior duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Miami, Florida Groups Kero Kero - jazz (with Bella Klassen, Jade Marion-Suciu, and Taryn Miller) * 2nd overall - NUVO Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Flock of Birds - contemporary (with Bella Klassen, Jade Marion-Suciu, and Taryn Miller) * 1st overall mini group - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Dance Titles National Mini Female Best Dancer 2013 Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2015 Regional NUVO Mini a Female Breakout Artist 2015 National Junior Female Best Dancer 2015 Gallery Tate.jpg Tate 2.JPG YSK.jpg|Tate in human maxresdefault (3).jpg|Everybody Wants to Rule the World 1f68c3c717512bd8bedd8e722a857c98.jpg|Isolated maxresdefault (4).jpg maxresdefault (5).jpg f24d9f92ccb19643feffebeea6b3ffb1.jpg|Creep 49839d3b7ede76376d9d2a20d53853c6.jpg 6185d62e7230a4e65478c4c2abb4f39f.jpg hqdefault (2).jpg maxresdefault (14).jpg tate-mcrae1.jpg|Swallow Videos Tate McRae - Aftershock SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE Tate McRae Audition from "The Next Generation Auditions 3" SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE Tate Performs from "The Next Generation Academy 1" External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *Tumblr *Starnow *YouTube *Get to Know Tate *Tate McRae Interview - July 2013 *What's In Tate McRae's Dance Bag? Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12